Destined Love
by Mable2210
Summary: Tori is shy and nerdy young women who has lived her life being over looked and under appreciated by everyone around her. After years of looking for her prince charming has she finally found the one she's been looking for on board a cruise ship for couples of all places? What will happen when a simple misunderstanding will bring them closer than ever?
1. Inroduction

Hey Guys,

This is an adopted story from .o

most of the story is still the same with minor edits. hope you enjoy what I've done with it so far and I Hope you continue to read :)

Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Narrator POV

"Please! Move out of my way! Get out of my waaaaaaay!" Tori screamed as she pushes her way onto the already overcrowded elevator trying to balance her tray of coffees without spilling any. God know the hell she'll be given if she does.

"Please don't step on my feet!' she exclaims with a sigh trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Don't push!" someone yelled in the elevator.

"Sorry," Tori apologised trying to manoeuvre herself closer to the doors, she knew her floor was coming up and she didn't want to cause anymore hassle then was necessary. She looked at the red numbers above the elevator door waiting till she will arrive at the 10th floor. 3. 2. 1... Ding!

"Aaah! I got to get out heeereee! Out!" she yelled while pushing her way out through the rest of the crowd and into the hallway. Pausing only a moment to catch her breath the young woman quickly turns and runs into the office room towards her colleges.

"Jake! Your coffee," she smiled at the first guy on her list of people she brought coffee for.

"You're late! I've already been to my morning meeting," he snarled at her. Tori gulped and apologised.

"Sorry, this one is on me. It won't happen again sir." she apologised and walked on to the next person.

"Marie, here is you la tea Chocó!" Tori said and smiled while putting the coffee down next beside her. The girl gave her a small nod and ignored her. She walked away to the next person.

"Monique! Your coffee," she smiled at her. The middle aged women spun around in her chair to scowl at Tori.

"How could you be so slow?!' she growled. 'There is way too much work to be done for you to take your sweet time messing around making niceties! Here!" she yelled thrusting a bunch of paper work into the younger workers arms. "This has all got to be done today! And you are not to leave until its finished, do you understand?!"

Before Tori could as much as mutter a "yes ma'am". The elder woman and turned her back on her once more.

Tori's POV

So this is my life. never being able to say no to anyone and stick up for myself. And although I have like a million things to do, I always find the time to help others. Even if I never get the same consideration in return. I've always been too scared to disappoint or upset anyone.

I've always been a bit of a second class citizen. Every ones need have been put before my own. I guess I learnt that from my mother. Not in the aw isn't she a good mother she puts everyone ahead of herself. No. Its more in a isn't she a terrible mother, she puts everything before her youngest child. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's not like she actually ever wanted me in the first place.

In fact when she found out she was pregnant with me she tried to pay off a chemist to give her some medication that will induce a miscarriage. Lucky for me the guy wasn't completely heartless. He took her money but he gave her like sugar pills, so nine months later I was born and she couldn't do a dam thing about it.

I've always been second best to everyone. Everyone except my dad that is. He treated me like a princess. Nothing was too good for his little girl. I still remember the day he told me one thing, it's okay to be normal, it's important to be yourself I am sure you can find your prince just like Cinderella. But before my dad ever got the chance to see me grow up he passed away. Lost to me like the mother I never had.

Now I am sitting her working late yet again while everyone else has already left and gone home for the evening hours ago. I can't help but sigh at the stack of paperwork I still have left to do.

"What are you still doing here so late?" I heard a guy ask from behind me. I turned my head around wearily expecting it to be another asshole and come face to face with the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. Danny. He's the most popular guy here. Every girl practically drools over him. Why is he suddenly talking to me?

"um, I just..ah..have loads of um work to do…im not supposed to leave till its finished. So um yeh. I said shyly and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"How cute," he chuckled, grinning down at my intertwined hands. I smiled shyly. Did he just called me cute? Oh my god! I felt an enormous smile spread across my face and my cheeks turn the colour of a red rose.

"Uhm,.. If you need anything you can write it down on a sticky note and I can do it for you after im done here if you like," I offered softly not daring to look up into his eyes. Why must I be so shy?! Pull yourself together girl!

He chuckled lightly and took out a paper and pen. "Today's my last day actually so im good on that front, but if you want to get a coffee or hang out some time, then this is my number," he said while placing the paper on top of my stack of paperwork. I nodded, trying to say something cool, but the words just got stuck inside my throat. He turned around and walked away. The second he was gone I started giggling softly. I just couldn't contain it a moment longer.

"I definitely will' I said to myself. "Maybe you're the prince I've been waiting for," I whispered softly while pressing the little piece of paper to my chest.


	3. Chapter 2

Danny and I have been dating for about a month now. And even though I'm sure I've found my prince charming, I still have no clue as to how to be his princess. So yet again I find myself the last one at work, well past knock off time. Which usually would be fine, I mean just another day in the life of Tori Vega. But tonight I promised Danny I'd meet him somewhere. Man this sucks I whispered to myself and buried by face in my arms.

Why can't I just do something for myself just this once? I really wanted to see Danny tonight but when my boss came up to me and basically told me I was staying late tonight I couldn't refuse her. What am I going to tell Danny?

My train of thought was rudely cut short by the ringing in my handbag. This could only mean one thing. Danny. Oh god what as I going to say to him?!

"Hello? Danny?" I asked. The name on my screen told me it was him, but I couldn't hear a thing over the loud pounding music in the background. Was he in a club?

"It's already late, where the heck are you?" he snapped at me not even bothering to say hello. Oh no! He is definitely mad.

"I- I am still at work,.." I stuttered.

"Work?!" he screamed through the phone, voice menacing as if he half expected me to laugh and say just kidding whilst at the same time certain I was telling the truth.

"I tried to call you, but you weren't picking up and it was always saying-," I tried to explain before he cut me off.

"If there is something important why can't you just leave a message in my voicemail?! You always call me about nothing, so how should I know that this time it was something important," he yelled.

"I really am sorry Danny, just-," I tried to apologise, but again he cut me off before I could get it all out.

"Oh, now I get it, your work is more important than spending time with me!" he snarled.

I was starting to get a bit frustrated. I mean how could he possibly think that? He was everything to me! I hung my head heavily in defeat and although I knew he couldn't see it, I was sure he knew he'd won.

"Danny, I-," I tried again, wanting only to make him believe just how much he meant t me. but he didn't let me finish my sentence.

"Well, have fun in working!" he spat and hung up on me.

"Danny!" I sobbed as the tears that had threatened to fall since I first answered the phone slipped soundlessly out of the corner of my eyes. I buried my face in my hands and let it all out.

When I had finished all my work for the night and my tears had all dried on my cheeks I packed up and headed home for what was left of my night. I'd been walking in silence for about 10 minutes when I noticed a new sign on my route that hadn't been there yesterday.

"Take your significant other out for a cruise on the high sea's for two fun filled days of sun and splendour!" I stared at it blankly for a moment waiting for my mind to comprehend what I was seeing. Suddenly my eyes widened and I couldn't help but smile. Everything was falling into place in my head.

I practically sprinted the whole way home. I ran up the steps, through open the front door and flashed over to my home office as quickly as my feet would take me. Throwing my bag beside my desk, starting up the computer and sitting in the chair waiting till the computer started.

I can't believe I'm actually about to do this! I grinned to myself as I typed in my password and waited for the computer to finish logging me in. opening Google I typed in the cruise and waited for all the details to come up. I wrote down the number, address, e-mail and anything else that was important.

That night I barely slept a wink. I just couldn't wait to get up and call danny. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to my news especially with how angry he was with me yesterday. But I had high hopes that maybe this would rectify that and maybe even make us stronger as a couple.

Finally it was late enough in the morning for me to call without getting grumped at for waking me up.

"Hello?" Danny yawned into the phone sounding as if he had just gotten up. Which of course was more than likely.

"hey" I almost squealed into the phone with excitement. "I want to talk to you about something and I want you to wait till I'm finished before you say anything ok?" I rushed out in a single breath. My biggest concern was he was going to hang up on me right then.

"ah, ok then?" Danny replied with an obvious air of confusion. And that was all I needed before I dove right in and told him the whole plan.

I told him about the cruise and it seemed as if all my worrying was for nothing. He agreed the second I finished telling him what I wanted to do. At first though he didn't agree about it being my treat and using my credit card to pay for it, but it didn't take long for me to sell him on that either. My day was looking good.

And that's how Danny and I came to be standing here right in front of this huge cruise ship. I smiled brightly at the thought of spending two whole days with him. Relaxing on the deck, drinking cocktails, and well just being together.

The only downer was that Somehow I managed to catch a cold yesterday on my walk home from work. so my head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy.

Suddenly my mind focused on a problem I hadn't thought of before. We have to stay in the same room for two whole days. Which means we'll be staying in the same bed. I peered over at Danny through the corner of my eye to try and judge what he might be thinking. He didn't seem to be bothered by it though. Either that or it hadn't entered his mind yet as it had just done mine. Oh no! I wasn't sure I was ready to go too far with him and what if he expected me to? This was definitely going to require some thought.

"Let's get on the boat," he said from beside me.

I looked up at him and nodded. He wasn't looking at me or the ship though. Instead I caught him staring at another girl waiting to board the boat. but ignored it. All guys do that right? It doesn't actually mean anything. I Hope.

Then suddenly the wind changed and I got a giant gust of salt water blow into my nose. And since I was still turned to look at Danny I couldn't help but sneeze on him.

"What the hell?!" he snapped at me finally tearing his eyes away from the other girl to face me.

"I am sorry! But I think I caught a cold," I stuttered nervously hoping he was going to yell at me. But strangely He just sighed and shook his head.

"It's okay babe. you know you should take it easy and go rest in our room. I will walk around here for a bit to look where everything is and what there is to do and when you are getting better than we can go out and have some fun together okay?" he said softly smiling down at me. I grinned back and nodded, a rest was probably exactly what I needed. I gave him my credit card, because he said he forgot his and walked off towards our room.


	4. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

"If you don't love me anymore, then there is nothing else left to say. I'm done with you," I read my last line of my script and completed my audition. I thought I'd done really well and judging by the smile on the directors face, it seemed he agreed with me. The director Mr. Yung was clapping his hands and gesturing for me to come over and join him.

"Bravo Jade, that was splendid. You are a very talented young woman. How would you like to be the understudy for steamboat Suzie, the main character?" He said it with such confidence that any lesser person would bow down and kiss his feet for such an opportunity like this. But I am Jade West. And I am never the back up. I looked over to my manager and saw him nodding his head at me. Fool. Doesn't he know I was born to be the lead? I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"I think I'll pass" I said, waving my hand as I turned to walk away and collect my things. I had better things to do with my time then stand around her being insulted and considered second best. Besides, Beck was waiting for me. He'd been trying to get me to go on this couples cruise for months, and everytime we book it and he is aboard waiting for me, something comes up and im forced to ditch him.

"Thanks but no thanks" I say to them as I turn and swing my bag over my shoulder preparing to leave. " if I have to stay here and be just an understudy, then I'd rather go home to my boyfriend and spend time with him and be the leading lady in his life". I declared somewhat politely.

My manager sighed and shook his head. He hated when I stood up for myself. He thought I should be grateful with nay shit house job I could get. He started apologising to Mr Yung for my rudeness. I heard my phone buzzing and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the caller ID.

Beck's POV

I was dialling jade my girlfriends number as I stood on the deck of the ship waiting for her to pick up. It rang twice before I heard her voice on the end of the line.

"Hey babe" I greeted her cheerfully. "you are still coming this time right?" I asked her trying to to sound like a broken record as I've been asking her that all day, but still really hoping that this time was different. "Not leaving me here again alone like the last 13 times?"

"You have nothing to worry about babe. I'm just about to leave the studio now and ill be there as soon as I can." Jade said to me, chuckling as she did. I guess she didn't realise how my heart just inflated at her words. Maybe I was right. This time things were going to be different.

"Can't wait to have you all to myself for two whole days," I smiled thinking off all of the possibilities.

"But you know it,-" she started to say before I cut her off. I knew exactly what she was going to say.

44

"I know babe. And I promise I won't do anything that you aren't ready for. So don't worry," I reassured her. " we are just going have relax and enjoy being together".

I could practically hear the smile on her face when she answered me."Okay, then be sure to wait for me," she said and hung up the phone.

I smiled to myself and was literally doing the happy dance in my head. I took a few moments to compose myself before I turned and walked over to my assistant Andre.

"Andre, everything is ready for our trip right?" I asked while walking past him. He followed me and nodded.

"Yes, everything is prepared and waiting sir!" he said confidently and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good," I said I walked forward to get a better view of the cruise ship. Sussing everything out just so I can be sure to take her to all the spots I know she'd love.

"Oh, by the way sir, here is the ring you ordered," Andre said stepping forward and handing me a little black bow.

"Great," I whispered to myself smiling. I will definitely propose to her, tonight. I thought to myself and went through my plan in my mind. I smiled and pocketed the box containing my future wife's engagement ring.

I kept on walking around until I accidently bumped into a girl. I caught her and made sure to steady her on her feet so she wouldn't fall over before I let go of her. The young woman seemed to be about my age, though she could pass for older with the clothes she was wearing. She was average looking in the kind of invisible way. I took a step back from her and felt something crack under my shoe, but it didn't seem important so I ignored it.

"I - I - am sorry!" she stuttered and backed away from me further.

"It's okay, but next time just watch it a bit ok," I said politely and moved past her and continued on with Andre.

Tori's POV

After I had left Danny and gone in search of our room so I could lay down for a while I accidently bumped into some guy. He was tall and exceptionally good looking. Big brown eyes, tanned skin and the kind of gorgeous eyes you could get lost in for hours. Oh god I hope I didn't anger him or anything, he disappeared with his friend pretty quickly.

I bent down to find my glasses i usually just wore for reading but I had on to keep the salt spray out of my eyes. Finally I found them found them on the ground about a meter away. I picked them up and looked at them. There was a clean crack through the left lens. I guess I'm lucky the whole thing didn't shatter. I sighed and put the glasses on my nose and walked to Danny and my room. I unpacked my stuff happily and sneezed again. Geese I hate this time of year, I always get sick. I rummaged through my handbag and took some cold and flu pills and took them hoping to cut this stupid cold short.

After taking the pills I decided to look for Danny, but I just couldn't find him anywhere so I decided to call it defeat and go back to my room for that much needed nap I'd promised myself earlier. My head was feeling fuzzy and I couldn't see anything clearly, but I searched for my room number 3546.

When I finally found it I noticed I'd forgotten to lock the door. Good on ya Tori. Good move!. I stepped inside and closed the door. Realising I was never going to get any sleep due to the blinding sun filling the room I closed the windows and curtains. Much better. I sat down in the bed and noticed some petal flowers. Since when did we get these?

I couldn't care less though anymore. I guess those drowsy flue pills were really starting to kick in now. I crawled under the sheet and closed my eyes.

Beck's POV

I was sitting at the bar asking the barman for a drink. He thought I meant alcohol, but actually I just meant like water or soda or something, but I was fine with it. The liquid was really strong and it burned my throat on the way down. After a few more of those my head started feeling fuzzy. I paid for the drinks and start walking back to my room with jelly legs. I was suddenly glad that my room is the last room of the right hand side of the corridor, so I didn't have to look at the numbers to get it right.

When I got into my room I saw someone was sleeping in the bed in the dark. I smiled and closed the door behind me. Jade is finally here, how cute she wanted to surprise me. I crawled with her under the sheets and wrapped my arms around her with the biggest smile on my face.


End file.
